1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backup DC vent system for an equipment enclosure and more particularly, to an efficient, reliable and low cost backup DC vent system for an equipment enclosure, especially a modular enclosure, in the event of an air conditioner malfunction or a loss of community power.
2. Description of the Related Art
Telecommunication equipment enclosures often include components which need heat management. Usually such equipment enclosures are equipped with an air conditioning system operating on community power to ensure that the components are maintained within a predetermined temperature range. A problem arises, however, when the air conditioning system malfunctions, when there are abnormal heat conditions or when there is a loss of community power. If there is a loss of community power, batteries continue to power the components to maintain customer service, however, these components continue to need heat management. A backup air conditioning system is often too costly, requires a lot of energy and consumes too much scarce space.
Fan/shutter systems for cooling equipment enclosures are known. For example, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 6,181,557 (xe2x80x9cthe ""557 patentxe2x80x9d). The ""557 patent discloses a fan cooling system which incorporates pressure/gravity operated shutters or dampers. When a fan is operating, pressure opens the shutter; when the fan ceases operation or malfunctions, the shutter will close due to gravity in the absence of air pressure from the fan. While such a system provides some cooling, it also unduly exposes the components within the equipment enclosure to undesirable salt fog, wind driven rain, dust, humidity and other airborne contaminants. U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,875 discloses direct air cooling of an outdoor cabinet but again unduly exposes the components to contaminants. U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,878 discloses an air conditioning system using ambient air via a motorized vent, however, if community power fails, it fails to operate. An effective and efficient backup vent system for equipment enclosures is still lacking.
The difficulties disclosed above have been overcome by the present invention. What is described here is a backup vent system for an equipment enclosure comprising an enclosure having an interior space adapted to contain components to be cooled, an air intake system including a first opening, a first movable panel for opening and closing the opening, a seal around the opening when the panel closes the opening, and a first actuator for moving the first panel and for maintaining a closing pressure on said first panel, and an air exhaust system including a second opening, a second panel for opening and closing the second opening, a seal around the second opening when the second panel closes the second opening, and a second actuator for moving the second panel and for maintaining a closing pressure on the second panel.
There are a number of advantages, features and objects achieved with the present invention which are believed not to be available in earlier related devices. For example, one advantage is that the present invention provides a low power DC vent system to control temperature in an equipment enclosure. The system allows for modular growth and uses little extra space. Another object of the present invention is to provide a backup DC vent system which blocks pollutants such as wind driven rain, dust, humidity and salt fog from electronic equipment located within the equipment enclosure. This is achieved by bulb seals and sufficient seal pressure. A further advantage of the present invention is the provision of a backup DC vent system which is inexpensive, simple and reliable.
A further feature of the present invention is to provide a backup DC vent system which may be used when community power is low, a brown out condition, or off, a blackout condition, or when there is a failure of an air conditioning system or when the air conditioning system needs help because of unusual temperature conditions. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a backup DC vent system which does not interfere with the operation of the enclosures and its contents under normal conditions and does not cause degradation of the components mounted within the enclosure. Still a further advantage of the present invention is the provision of a backup DC vent system having an air distribution system that is also used by an air conditioning system under normal operation.